RENCONTRES
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Une journaliste rencontre le couple phare de Chicago : les Legan.


ONE-SHOT

RENCONTRES

Je suis journaliste au journal « Planète People » en l'an de grâce 1956. Une rencontre a marqué ma vie et c'est celle de Monsieur Niel Legan et de son épouse Candy. Ils m'ont reçu dans leur domaine à Chicago, une après-midi de septembre. Ce jour-là j'avais mit mon petit tailleur Chanel (histoire de les impressionner), j'ai été accueilli par un domestique et conduite dans le bureau de la personnalité la plus en vue de l'Amérique.

Je sens son regard me détailler, regard fidèle à sa réputation, perçant. Il est toujours aussi séduisant mais je sens que quelque chose le retient, une sorte de laisse invisible, une laisse qui porte le nom de « fidélité ». À ses côtés se tient une magnifique femme, blonde, les cheveux bouclés coupés courts, des yeux vert émeraude et je sens à travers leur intensité, leur histoire.

\- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Legan, je suis Cathy Smith du journal « Planète People » et nous avons choisi de parler de votre histoire ... incroyable !

Petit rire intantinet nerveux de Niel Legan. Madame Legan est tout aussi anxieuse.

\- Notre histoire n'est pas « si » incroyable que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de nos lecteurs qui ont été touché par votre livre, votre histoire Madame Legan. D'ailleurs ma première question est : « - Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie d'écrire votre histoire ? ».

\- Il fallait que je ressorte mon histoire, c'était comme une thérapie pour moi. Je ... j'ai voulu ne juger personne, juste ... raconter.

\- Je vous comprends. Monsieur Legan ... vous n'avez pas eu peur ? Peur de ... ce que pourrait contenir ce livre ?

Monsieur Legan soupire, son visage devient sérieux, lointain, je comprends alors pourquoi il est si beau aux yeux de la gent féminine, il a une histoire « puissante ».

\- Candy a exorcisé la sorte de démon que j'étais. Il fait une pyramide dont les côtés sont constitués par ses doigts. Je le sens partir loin ... loin avant la fin de la première guerre mondiale. Ses yeux ambre pailletés d'or reviennent sur moi. Ils me saisissent, me percent. Je peux vous raconter ma version ? Me dit-il alors doucement.

\- Bien sûr parvins-je à souffler.

\- Bien. Il s'installe alors confortablement au fond de son fauteuil non sans jeter un coup d'œil d'amour exclusif à Candy, toujours magnifique. Il inspire et me rappelle un plongeur en apnée qui se prépare à entrer dans un monde impitoyable. Il commence alors d'une voix chaude, presque hypnotique, je suis prête, pointe de mon stylo sur le papier à tout écrire, absolument tout, l'image d'un prêtre me traverse, fantomatique. Voici comment j'ai rencontré la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit. J'étais un jeune homme absolument imbuvable, imbu de moi-même ... et puis je suis tombé amoureux de Candy, je dirais par « accident ».

\- Par accident ?

\- Oui vous avez bien entendu ... par accident. Je haïssais cette jeune femme adorable assise à mes côtés.

\- Merci pour « jeune femme ... adorable », murmura miss Candy.

\- Tu seras toujours la plus belle, un ange, semblaient dire ses yeux. Il hocha la tête. Je la haïssais car elle n'était pas de mon monde et ma mère m'a apprit très jeune à détester ce qui était d'une classe inférieure à la nôtre.

\- Pourtant miss Candy ... vous avez été adoptée par monsieur William Albert André ... donc vous étiez de la même classe ...

Un regard ambré chauffé au max, vire au charbon. Je sens une étincelle ... de colère ?

\- Vous le savez pour avoir lu l'histoire de mon épouse ... J'ai connu Candy alors qu'elle avait dix ans, et mon premier geste d'amour a été de l'accueillir avec un seau d'eau ... qu'elle a nettement su me retourner des années plus tard.

\- Je te demande pardon, nous parvint un souffle.

\- Bref je la détestais et puis par deux fois cet ange s'est matérialisé pour me sortir de deux situations difficiles alors je l'ai vu ... autrement. Il lâcha un soupir.

\- Autrement ?

\- Oui, comme si une vitre avait explosée en moi. Une vitre de mensonges que je m'étais construit ... une vitre pour m'empêcher de voir à quel point elle était magnifique tant de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. Je l'aimais comme un fou et il me fallait la conquérir. Il me sourit sous entendu « Ça n'a pas été simple ».

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai levé tous les leviers mis à ma disposition. Déjà le pouvoir de l'argent. Il rit. Je vous le déconseille, il est inefficace.

\- Pas entièrement ... tu as aidé ma structure « Les enfants d'Amérique » anciennement « La Maison de Pony ».

\- Hum ... Il a fallu que j'effectue un changement personnel, pour ça il me fallait t'éloigner de Chicago, de la famille, que je t'attire à moi tout seul pour que tu comprennes que je n'étais pas le monstre que tu croyais ... et surtout t'éloigner de ma propre sœur.

\- Votre sœur Élisa Legan ... qui s'est mariée avec notre ministre des affaires étrangères ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Je crois (je farfouille dans mes notes et je trouve enfin que Candy a été demandé pour soigner Legan Señor), vous avez été invitée au Ranch ?

\- Oui pour soigner mon père mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte ...que tu as tout de suite perçu.

\- Oui j'étais furieuse et j'ai empoigné ma valise, j'étais prête à partir direct !

\- Je t'ai retenu ...

\- Tu m'as supplié du regard ... et là ...

\- Notre premier baiser.

Candy devient toute rouge.

\- Et puis je t'ai dit de me laisser une chance.

\- J'ai bégayé je crois ...

\- Je t'ai caressé la joue en te promettant que d'ennemi je devenais ton ami, ton garde du corps, que plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal ...

\- Je t'ai cru. Elle planta alors ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure, le regard de Niel Legan brille d'une étrange intensité. Je me suis sentie flancher mais mon cœur battait la chamade ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'un garçon avait osé ... faire ça ... sa voix s'étrangle devant ce souvenir.

\- J'étais désespéré. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

\- Jamais ? Monsieur Legan votre réputation pourtant m'indique le contraire.

\- Beaucoup l'ont espéré. Son visage redevient imperturbable.

\- Donc ça ne vous était jamais arrivé ... mais là vous avez senti qu'à nouveau elle vous échappait ...

\- Oui ... je n'avais pas non plus choisi le Ranch par hasard. Cet endroit je pense avait été le pire pour celle que j'avais choisi coûte que coûte d'épouser.

\- C'est vrai madame Legan ?

\- On peut le dire.

\- Alors il me fallait la retenir ... je l'ai presque supplié et croyez-moi c'était la première fois que je suppliais quelqu'un de rester et de me faire confiance.

\- Et vous avez « obéi » ...

\- Oui ... et ça a été la période la plus délicieuse de ma vie. J'oubliais que sa mère et sa sœur m'avaient privé de travail ... je ... j'étais comme dans un rêve ... les yeux de Candy Legan se remplirent de larmes, je me sens moi-même touchée parce qu'elle a du vivre.

\- Pour l'orphelinat ...

\- Mademoiselle Pony étant malade et moi étant sans emploi ... le Ranch n'étant pas si éloigné depuis que la voiture existe ... tout naturellement elle m'a proposé de prendre la relève. J'ai accepté !

\- Et vous avez donc été formé sur plusieurs facettes de votre future fonction de Directrice.

\- Oui ... Niel m'a « drivé » sur le plan de la communication et le livre que j'ai écrit sert ce plan. Je l'ai écrit pour les enfants.

\- Monsieur Niel Legan un bruit court que vous participez entre autre à la vie de la structure et que les enfants ne sont pas lâchés comme ça dans les familles ...

\- Je m'occupe du Ranch et de ce que faisait mon père ... j'interviens – parce que Candy me l'a demandé – dans le futur des enfants adoptés. Je ne veux pas que sous prétexte d'adoption un enfant quel qu'il soit ... soit infériorisé, traité comme un sous humain ...

\- Pourtant votre femme s'en est bien sortie ...

\- Parce que par deux fois elle m'a aidé, son humanisme a fait qu'elle m'a sorti de mon trou. Si elle n'avait pas été là ... j'aurais très certainement épousé une des greluches qui échelonne votre magazine.

\- Je sens que vous l'aimez plus que tout ...

\- Oui ... nous nous soutenons ... nous affrontons les aléas de la vie ensemble. Ça a été très dur quand notre ainé s'est engagé pour combattre en Europe ... Dieu soit loué il nous est revenu vivant et sans séquelle ! Notre fille a voulu te ressembler (Candy Legan opine du chef) et s'engager comme infirmière dans l'armée ... elle est aussi têtue que sa mère ...

Je ris. Jennifer Legan est une forte tête, à la réputation de dire ce qu'elle pense.

\- Ça n'a pas été simple de la faire dévier de sa décision ... désormais elle se consacre à la médecine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se passionne dans un autre domaine.

\- Bien. Et votre famille ... je veux dire elle vous ... vos relations se sont améliorées ?

\- La famille n'a pas le choix. La voix de Niel Legan est implacable. La famille a cherché – enfin pour tout dire que deux personnes soient ma mère et ma sœur – à nous séparer mais j'ai montré que Candy était ma vie, ma moitié et que PERSONNE ne pourrait me l'arracher.

\- Je sais qu'il m'aime et que ce sera toujours le cas.

\- Je vous sens désormais comme apaisés, comme si le livre avait été une sorte de médicament.

\- Écrire guérit bien des maux.

\- Merci, c'est sur cette conclusion que je termine cette rencontre, merci de m'avoir reçue !


End file.
